One type of an electric motor, such as a universal or series motor, includes a stator subassembly having a stack of metal laminations arranged to form a hollow, magnetic core with pole pieces. Insulating end rings are located at each end of the stack of laminations and include portions which cover the pole pieces of the end-most laminations. A magnetic wire is wound about the pole pieces to form field coils with insulating slot liners being located to preclude electrical contact between the wire and metal laminations including the pole pieces. An end bell is positioned over one end of the stack, including the end ring, and typically has skirt portions which extend over the outer peripheral surfaces of several laminations at one end of the stack. The end bell is secured to the stack and is formed typically with a bridging section which supports a shaft bearing and brush boxes. Other end elements may be assembled at the opposite end of the stack in similar fashion.
The stator subassembly is then available for assembly with other components to thereby form a motor pack which can be assembled with an appliance, tool or device to be operated by the motor.